1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to strategy games in which one player attacks the target of another player.
2. Background Art
Games in which one player attacks or attempts to locate a target playing piece of an opposing player have long been popular pastimes. One particular game of this type is the Milton Bradley "Battleship" game which is available in two versions, one of which includes accompanying sounds to simulate the sounds of a navel battle to further entertain and amuse the players. In the "Battleship" game, each player is provided with corresponding target and attack screens that are preferably hidden from the view of the opposing player. Each screen has a corresponding matrix providing a predetermined number of peg hole positions. In addition, each player is provided with four target tokens of differing size that are positioned upon the target screen in any preselected positions. The target tokens then remain in such positions until the conclusion of the game. Players take turns calling out attack coordinates. The attacked player merely responds whether there has been a "hit" or a "miss" at that coordinate. Different colored pegs are used by the attacking player to record the "hit" or "miss" on the attack screen. The object of the game is "sink" all of the opposing player's target ships. The "Battleship" game, which has long provided much entertainment and amusement, was created in and reflects a more slow moving era of warfare than the present in which battle is engaged between airplanes moving at supersonic speeds and having electronic equipment capable of zeroing in on their targets. Accordingly, there is also a need for a strategy attack game and a device facilitating its play that more closely reflects the battles of today in which players may learn more in response to an attack than merely whether it has resulted in a "hit" or a "miss" and to provide for movability of the targets.